The proposed study is concerned with osteoporosis and its effects on the dental status of older women. It aims to establish a relationship between the severity of osteoporosis, measured at different sites in the body and in total body calcium, and the severity of bone loss in the mandible, as eealuated by alveolar bond density, and extent of alveolar bond loss in dentate and edentulous post-menopauusal women. Baseline measurements will be made, and the rate of change in each parameter will be determined over a two year time period. In addition, the effects of different therapeutic regimens on dental status, and a comparison with the effects on the rest of the body, will be determined. All subjects will increase dietary calcium intake to 1,000 mg per day. In addition, one of three pharmaceuticals will be administered in a double-blind manner, as compred to a placebo. The ultimate goal is to use mandibular changes as an early indication of osteoporosis and to measure the effects of different therapies on the progress of osteoporosis.